Tu me rends fou !
by Kithuz
Summary: Un verre de trop ? Yaoi/Lemon !


J'ai toujours été traumatisé par les femmes; on peut dire que les hommes n'ont pas de cœur, mais les femmes encore moins. Je me suis rapidement tourné vers les hommes après ma première expérience avec ma copine; ç'a été le désastre total. Après ça j'ai été insulté de tous les noms, le pieds non ? Et puis ce n'est pas chez les femmes que je vais trouver le côté brut que je recherche, elles sont trop douces, elles gémissent comme dans un film pornographique; rien de bandant quoi.  
Je m'appelle Iruka Umino, j'ai vingt-deux ans et je suis... Gay. Je travail dans un petit bahut proche de chez moi; je vis à Konoha, un village paumé dans le pays du feu. J'enseigne l'art du ninja à mes élèves. En général, ceux qui récupèrent les élèves que j'ai formé pour continuer leur entraînement sont Sarutobi Asuma et Hatake Kakashi. D'ailleurs, j'ai un petit faible pour ce dernier aux cheveux d'argent. Il est masqué sur les trois quarts de son visage, je ne l'ai jamais vu en entier, dommage, peut-être un jour ?  
En ce moment, je suis dans ma salle de classe, je surveille mes élèves en contrôle, moi je regarde désespérément à l'extérieur. Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de ma soirée... ? Je regarde encore dehors et observe l'équipe sept tenue par le célèbre Kakashi Hatake, elle est composée de Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiwa et Sakura Haruno.  
Je le regarde, lui, bouger avec grâce d'arbre en arbre, jeter ses shurikens avec précision dans les cibles en bois qui éclatent au contact du fer.  
Lorsqu'il revient au sol auprès de ses élèves, il tourne la tête en ma direction, son regard croise le mien; je crois que je n'ai jamais rougit à ce point en si peu de secondes. Je me détourne et me reconcentre sur mes élèves qui venaient de terminer.

- **Vous pouvez sortir ceux qui ont finis,** dis-je calmement.

C'est tout heureux que tout le monde sortit, je ramassais les copies derrière eux pour les poser sur mon bureau et sortir à mon tour.  
J'inspirais un grand coup pour vider mes poumons de la chaleur de la salle; comme ça fait du bien !

- **Salut Iruka-kun !**

Je me retournais brusquement et finit face à l'argenté de mes fantasmes; il avait son oeil visible fermé et in pouvait discerner un sourire sous son masque.

- **Bon... Bonjour Kakashi-san,** bégayais-je en rougissant.  
- **Je paye une tournée au bar ce soir, tu viendrais ?** me demanda-t-il en ouvrant son oeil.  
- **A... Avec plaisir,** souris-je faiblement.  
- **D'accord, rendez-vous à dis-huit heures alors !** et il disparut dans une fumée blanche.

Une goutte de sueur perlait sur ma tempe; dans quoi je me suis fourré encore ?  
Je fonçais jusqu'à chez moi, ayant remarqué l'heure : dix-sept heures trente. §Une demie-heure pour se préparer. Je fouillais mon placard, mes tiroirs jusqu'à enfin sortir une tenue plus décontractée que ma tenue de shinobi. Je courus jusque sous la douche, me séchais de haut en bas et enfilais un jogging noir ainsi qu'un T-shirt de même couleur et je déliais mes cheveux pour qu'ils sèchent plus facilement. Je mes mes chaussures et courus jusqu'au bar : tout le monde était déjà arrivé à ce que je pus constater. Asuma me fit signe de venir m'asseoir entre lui et Kurenaï.  
Je choisis un whisky coca, le grand classique et m'enfonce dans mon siège pour mieux me laisser porter par les bavardages autour de moi. Je cherche mon bel argenté du regard et le trouve en train de me fixer un peu plus loin en face de moi, une main à son menton, le masque baissé pour boire. Et la je suis hypnotisé par sa beauté. Sa bouche est si fine, si... Attirante... Je le vois se lever et lever les bras pour demander le silence.

- **Je propose qu'on fasse un jeu,** s'exclama-t-il. **Un action vérité vous tente ?**

Tout le monde approuva... Sauf moi.

- **Je commence !** cria Kurenaï à ma gauche en se tournant vers Asuma. **Alors... Action ou vérité ?**  
- **Vérité,** sourit-il.  
- **As-tu déjà couché avec un homme ?** un sourire sadique se forma sur ses lèvres.  
- **Non !** s'indigna-t-il en se tournant vers Genma. Action ou vérité ?  
- **Action !** s'amusa ce dernier.  
- **Enfile toi deux verres de whisky.**

Il finit son action sans problème et regarda Kakashi qui lui répondit "Action", évidemment...

- **Embrasse un homme dans cette salle,** rit Genma.

Kakashi acquiesça et se leva. Il regarda un court instant autour de lui et arrêta son regard sur moi. Je tentait tant bien que de mal de me faire tout petit. Mais il s'approcha tout même vers moi avec cette marche agile que j'aime tant. Il passa doucement ses jambes de part et d'autre des miennes et s'assit sur mes genoux, face à moi. Il attrapa ma nuque d'une main, posa l'autre sur mon torse et approcha sa bouche de la mienne. Il la colla à la mienne, forçant le passage de sa langue jusqu'à la mienne. Des papillons volaient en moi, je sentit une bouffée de chaleur descendre à mon bas-ventre, il dut le sentir contre sa cuisse vu comment il a sourit contre mes lèvres. Sa main sur mon torse descendit lentement vers mon entre-jambe où il appuya légèrement; je ne put retenir un léger gémissement.  
Il se sépara de moi et se releva, souriant. Heureusement que j'ai mit un pantalon large... Je me lève à mon tour, sentant que mon érection ne se calmera pas avec lui dans les parages.  
Je pars sans même dire au revoir et vais en direction de chez moi, mon sexe me démangeant.  
Arrivé, je saute sur mon lit, retirant rapidement mes vêtements, ma main se dirige sur mon membre gonflé en commence son travail, mais à ce moment, j'entends sonner. Je préfère crier d'entrer et enfiler un peignoir pour accueillir la personne.  
Lorsque je vais dans l'entrée, je me rend compte que c'est Kakashi... Il s'était tranquillement installé dans mon canapé, toujours aussi souriant.  
Il tapote à côté de lui, pour que je le rejoigne. Je m'exécutais, sentant mon bas ventre réagir. Il retira son masque et se mit au-dessus de moi en me retirant mon seul vêtement.

- **Je te fais peut-être cet effet, mais tu ne peux pas savoir quel effet toi tu me fais,** me dit-il en retirant son bas. **Et ça me rend fou, tu vas crier, je te le promet...**

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour au moment où il mit mes jambes autour de ses hanches, sans préparation, il me pénétra violemment, sans même attendre, il entama déjà de rapides coups de reins. Je ne savais même pas si je criais pour la douleur ou le plaisir qu'il me produisait.  
Sa main empoigna mon sexe, je jouit presque automatiquement. Ses mains se baladèrent un peu sur mes tétons, mes abdos...  
Il se déversa en moi après quelques coups de reins qui touchèrent ma prostate.  
Kakashi retomba à côté de moi, toujours aussi souriant. Son érection n'avait pas disparue, la mienne non plus d'ailleurs.

- **Tu me rends tellement fou... On remet ça ?** me demanda-t-il.


End file.
